


Welcome Back

by agrajag



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Rachel celebrate Rachel's return. Tag to 1x09 <i>Undefeated</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the Suits-a-thon and now have to post this after the great Donna/Rachel moment in tonight's episode.

_Donna watched as Rachel and Mike began unpacking the boxes piled high on the desk. She was glad Rachel was back. Donna’s only complaint about Pearson and Hardman was the lack of double X chromosomes in the building, and Rachel had always been good at her job. Once Mike had told Donna that Rachel was in trouble, it became priority number one. If Harvey had asked what was taking so long with the hundreds of other things Donna had to do, she would have worked her charm. He wasn’t the only one who could do that._

The fact was, Donna really liked Rachel. They weren’t the closest of friends, but then again, working in a law firm as successful as Pearson and Hardman didn’t leave much room for a social life. They did have lunch together occasionally and Donna filled Rachel in on all the interesting cases when Mike didn’t run to her for help. It was good practice, Donna insisted, and there was nothing she wanted more than to see Rachel make it to law school. Maybe then she wouldn’t be treated this poorly.

It was cold outside once Donna left the building. She pulled her coat closed and started walking down the street in search for a cab. She could hear the sound of heels clacking on the sidewalk behind her and then what distinctly sounded like her name. She turned around to see Rachel waving as she tried to catch up.

“Hey Donna,” she said. “Mike and I thought we saw you as we were packing up.”

“Yeah, I had a few things to do. Later night than I wanted to pull, but you know how Harvey is.”

“Mike only complains about it,” Rachel said with a laugh. “That’s actually why I said I’ll finish setting up my office tomorrow morning. At this point I just want to go home. Want to share a cab? I’ll pay. I can afford it now with my raise.”

“Wait, you convinced Louis to give you a raise? This calls for a celebration,” Donna declared.

“Right now?”

“Well, most places are starting to close down. Maybe tomorrow night? If we get out at a decent time.”

“Or we could go to my place,” Rachel suggested.

Donna smiled and linked arms with Rachel. “That sounds perfect.”

The ride to Rachel’s apartment passed quickly, the two women comfortably silent in the backseat of the taxi. Rachel led Donna to the elevator and then to her door, taking quietly about how she could finally save up and move out. Donna was happy that Rachel would be able to do things she had wanted to for awhile. Sometimes good follows bad, she thought.

“Red or white?” Rachel asked as she pulled two wineglasses from the cupboard.

“Red please, and only about half a glass,” Donna replied. “I still have to make it home after all.”

“Of course.” Rachel poured the wine and then pulled Donna over to the couch. The small touch surprised Donna, but it was far from unwelcome. She sipped her drink, afraid now that the alcohol might make her tongue loose as it often did.

“I’m glad you stood up to Louis. You do a great job, and it’s about time people around noticed that.”

“You and Mike did,” Rachel pointed out. “So thank you for that.”

“Well, us non-lawyer folk have to stick together,” Donna said. She tried to keep the conversation light. Rachel was only a friendly co-worker, even if Donna wanted more. She knew it was the alcohol talking when she thought Rachel may feel the same way.

It had to be the alcohol, but then Rachel’s hand was resting on Donna’s knee as she whispered, “Is this okay?”

“No, definitely not okay,” Donna said. Rachel’s face fell, and Donna grabbed her wrist before she could pull away. “It’s more than okay. It’s great. It’s fantastic. It’s perfect. God, please shut me up.”

“Alright.” Rachel set their glasses down and moved her hand tantalizingly slow. She moved up Donna’s leg, stopping at mid-thigh where she squeezed as she leaned in and captured Donna’s lips. Rachel tested like the wine with the faintest of mint behind it. Donna allowed herself to melt into the kiss, not worrying about the consequences.

Rachel couldn’t shut off, though. “I, uh, I don’t date co-workers,” she said pulling away.

“We don’t work together,” Donna said forcefully. “We just happen to work in the same building. That has to be an exception to your rule, right?”

“Well, maybe I can make an exception for you.” Rachel kissed Donna again, this time fully relaxed.

Donna smiled as Rachel carefully crawled into her lap, her hands sliding up and under her dress. “Welcome back.”


End file.
